Alester Gargalen
'''Alester Gargalen '''is a member of House Gargalen and an acolyte of the Citadel, nearing completion of his Maester training. Appearance A Dornishman, through and through. Just with a robe and an incomplete chain comprised of multiple links of Lead, Zinc, and Sliver, two links of Copper, a White Gold link, and a link of Bronze. Biography Alester was born in the year 364 AC to the brother of the Lord Gargalen as the second son; a position that would never inherit any power. In his youth, Alester befriended his Maester and would go on to spend far more time in learning sessions than in the yard with his brothers and cousins. At just three, Alester showed great potential and gleaned much and more from his Maester, more than anyone in the Gargalen household ever had (Autodidactic). Though he was looked down upon by his peers, Alester cared very little. In fact, he invited the candor and appreciated the critical views of his character. It was a trait, the Maester said, that he had only seen in the greatest of Scholars. When Alester turned twelve, his Maester suggested he attend the Citadel as he showed great potential. After some though, and with permission from his father and subsequent permission from the Lord Gargalen, Alester left with a small guard to attend the Citadel. Upon his arrival, it was not as he expected. Alester believed he would continue his studies, and continue to learn as he had been. Instead, as a novice, he was assigned to menial duties; cleaning latrines, changing bed sheets, cleaning Maester's robes, sorting books, and various duties for Maesters. He had helped one unique Maester Tywyck, a Maester interested in the higher mysteries. Now, Alester had always been a religious boy, or at least religious enough to know anything that has to do with higher mysteries is frowned upon. But there was a glimmer of interest that Alester had always held onto, and so he requested to be the mentee of Maester Tywyck. His want for knowledge as the mentee of Tywyck only grew. He became hungry for knowledge and would feel sad or angry if he had not learned anything new or expanded on his knowledge. Alester would go on to be an expert Scholar, that was for sure. The first link he crafted was a silver link for medicines. After a year of intense study, he crafted his second link of silver working with Maester Alaric. Soon, more links would join his chain; three links of lead for philosophy, another silver link, three links of zinc for alchemy for his assistance with Maester Tywyck amongst other experiments, two links of copper for his scrolls on historical medicinal practices of the Northmen, a white gold link for his study on the changing of seasons, and a bronze link for his study of the stars and the moons movement. While now Archmaester Tywyck was across the Narrow Sea on his expeditions, Alester spent time studying with and assisting Archmaester Alaric. After Brynden's Rebellion, Alester traveled with a few Acolytes and Maesters attempting to craft various links from iron, to red gold, to steel and cobalt. Though Alester wanted to craft more links, he was more interested in how the war began. Across the Reach and the Riverlands and explored the various battle sites and spoke with many who were involved to glean more about the war itself. Alester had grown very interested in the war and how it began and the intricate relationships between the King and the Prince that caused the war to break out in the beginning. With the information they had gleaned from their trip, Alester began penning his study for the war. Now, Alester nears completion of his final link of medicine and alchemy, which will see his transformation from Acolyte to Maester. Though he had been proud of his family heritage, he was ready to shed the family name and become one of the men who would write history. Timeline * 364 AC: Alester is born. * 367 AC: Shows great promise in his studies as a young child. * 376 AC: Joins the Citadel. * 379 AC: Crafts his first link of silver and becomes an Acolyte. * 380 AC: Crafts his second link of silver. * 381 AC - 385 AC: Crafts additional links of lead and zinc. * 385 AC - 386 AC: Travels across the Reach, Riverlands, and Crownlands and surveys many battle sites, and interviews many of those Lords and soldiers involved in the war. * 386 AC - 390 AC: Continues crafting links at an alarming rate, including links of copper, white gold, and bronze. Supporting Characters * Beron Piper, Acolyte (Archetype: Scholar) * Matthew Morrigen, Acolyte (Archetype: Navigator) * Wayne Waxley, Acolyte (Archetype: Warrior (Swords)) Category:Dornish Category:House Gargalen Category:Maester